The present invention relates to tools to aid in loosening and/or tightening threaded fasteners with respect to articles. The invention is particularly useful for loosening and/or tightening fasteners in vehicle wheels, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Fasteners, such as nuts and bolts, frequently become "frozen" in place, e.g., by rust or settling, such that they are difficult to remove by conventional wrenches or other tools. This problem is particularly present when changing a vehicle wheel where the wheel bolts have not been removed for a long period of time. In such cases, it is necessary to apply an extremely large force to the wheel bolt, which is not always possible with the tools available, in order to loosen the bolt and to permit its removal for changing the wheel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a tool to aid in loosening and/or tightening a threaded fastener with respect to an article, particularly with respect to vehicle wheels.